


Ichabod and Abbie do Halloween

by Spurlunk



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod and Abbie do Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed so if there are any mistakes my apologies! ideas for costumes taken from this fanart: http://spurlunk.tumblr.com/post/64832254712/ and then tweaked a little bit

On slow days, Abbie caught up on paperwork while Ichabod read one of the many ancient history and folklore books he had checked out from the Sleepy Hollow Public Library. It kept him out of everyone's way, and wasn't nearly as complicated as getting him on a computer (she'd tried that once, and the incessant questions 'why is this called a mouse, miss mills. is there a fox on fire?' were too much for her to handle at work), so the arrangement worked out for everyone involved. 

At the end of the day, they walked to her car together. She drove him home every day, even though his house was not even close to being on her way home. Nobody said anything about it, which she appreciated.

"So, tonight's Halloween, anything exciting I should be prepared for?" she asked as they got into the car, Ichabod folding his tall, skinny frame into the seat without banging his head, a feat that she was somehow always surprised by. He had figured out how to unlock the door and use the windows and radio, thanks to Yolanda from North Star (who had actually sent Abbie an email thanking her - Abbie had chosen not to inquire into the matter further for her own peace of mind), so now she mostly just argued with him about the importance of seat belts.

"Halloween?"

"Yeah. October 31st? Today."

"Do you speak of All Hallows' Eve?"

"I guess. Look, it doesn't matter, I'm going to go buy some candy for tonight. You can come over to my place and we can hand it out together, okay?" Abbie offered. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, might as well have him over for a few hours.

"Very well," Ichabod said, despite the fact that she could tell from his face he had no idea what she was talking about. She pulled in at the parking lot of a drugstore and headed straight for the candy aisle. Abbie was strictly a get in, get what you need, and get out kind of shopper, whereas Ichabod was very easily distracted. She grabbed five bags of candy, paid for her purchases, and dragged him out by the arm from where he was looking at the nail polish display. 

At her house, she handed him a couple of big bowls and told him to put the candy in there while she went to put her things down and go to the bathroom. When she got back he was looking at the receipt that had been in the bag with the candy.

"Each bag was four dollars?" he exclaimed, chest puffed up in righteous indignation. She took the receipt away from him and went into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of cans of soda and tossing one at him. He thanked her and drank, making a face at the bubbles. 

"Not quite as potent as the energy drink," he said.

"Still pretty good though, right?"

"Yes," he said. 

"I think I'm just going to order some pizza for dinner, that okay with you?" Abbie called out from the kitchen, rummaging around for the phone number she'd stuck to her fridge. When she didn't hear him answer, she assumed that was a yes. Once she had placed her order, she realized that it was very quiet in the front hallway. She walked out to investigate and saw Ichabod standing at the door, his face crammed up against the peephole as he looked out. She came up behind him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, and he yelped in shock, apparently not previously aware of her approach. 

"There is a very small vampire on your doorstep. Do you by chance have any garlic?" he asked. She hid a smile because she knew it was too mean to laugh at him, and pushed him aside. 

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the kid practically yelled at her. She saw his mother at the end of the sidewalk down by the street. The little boy was impossibly cute, he even had fake blood coming down his cheek from the plastic fangs. 

"Wow, you look really scary! Here you go," she said with a smile, holding out the bowl. He grabbed a fistful, thanked her, and scampered off. Abbie shut the door and put the bowl down. Ichabod looked very confused.

"It's a modern holiday. People dress up as things - it can be scary but it doesn't have to - and then kids go door to door saying trick or treat. It's like - give me candy or I'll play a trick on you. Nobody does that though. You just give kids candy."

"What a delightful festival! Do only children participate in this masquerade?"

"Nope. We can dress up too. Do you want to?"

"Well it is only proper for me to adopt modern customs." Ichabod said. Abbie refrained from pointing out that his stubborn ways of continuing to wear his weird revolutionary era clothing already made him look like he was wearing a costume, and led him into her bedroom. She pushed him to sit down on the bed while she rummaged through the closet, tossing scarves and tops on the bed next to him.

"Hmm. I think if you - stand up for a second - here, " she said, putting a purple sash around his waist. She motioned for him to stand up, and she had to get on the bed to be able to put a string of plastic green beads around his neck and an eyepatch around his face. She didn't have a pirate hat or anything else, but she figured this was enough for now.

"I'm a pirate." Ichabod said. Abbie nodded and jumped off the bed, rummaging through her closet. She found a brown jacket, a pair of cowboy boots, and a hat. She already had a gun, so that wasn't really a stretch.

"What are you?"

"I'm a cowboy! They were after your time, just take my word for it." 

The doorbell rang, and Ichabod beat Abbie to the door. When she got there, he was crouched down and telling a little girl that she was the prettiest fairy princess that he had ever seen in his life and could she put a spell on him to make him shorter.

"I keep bumping into things, you see, so if you would be so kind."

Abbie didn't bother hiding her smile as Ichabod bowed his head and the little girl solemnly put her star shaped wand on his head, shyly whispering 'abracadabra'.

"Why, I'm shrinking already! Thank you so much, miss princess," he said, handing her some candy. She grinned at him and left. Ichabod turned just in time to see Abbie smiling and grinned back at her.

"I like this holiday," he said. 

Ichabod was definitely more into giving out candy than Abbie was, so she set up shop on a chair by the front door, where she refilled the candy bowl when it got low and kept sneaking chocolates when Ichabod wasn't looking. By the end of the night, she was sugar high and a little giggly, full on tootsie rolls and pizza and soda. Her feet were propped up on Ichabod's lap as he sat there with the half-empty candy bowl, waiting for the last trick-or-treaters to come by. She kept trying to grab mini snickers bars out of the bowl and he kept slapping her hand away, mock-annoyed.

"The candy is for the children, Miss Mills!"

"There are no more children, Mister Crane, and anyway I paid for that candy."

"For the express purpose of giving it to the children!" Ichabod said. He stood up, her feet clunking to the floor so fast she almost fell out of her chair. He put the bowl back on the table and stretched. His sash was hanging loosely off his hips and his eyepatch was now just hanging around his neck. He took it off and set it next to the bowl.

"Thank you for the delightful evening, but it's growing late and I should be on my way," he said.

"What are you going to do, walk home?"

"I was hoping you would drive me there."

"Yeah, okay, fine." Abbie said, but before she could get to her feet, there he was with his hand outstretched to help her up. She gave him a look, and he tilted his head at her and she smiled and took it.

"Happy Halloween." Ichabod said, and Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."


End file.
